elevatorcommunityfandomcom-20200216-history
Elevator Community Wiki:Media guidelines and rules
This is the general media guidelines and rules of Elevator Community Wiki. Images The images of the show on this wiki are usually obtained by taking screenshots of the elevator videos from YouTube or recorded by yourself (please remember to mark it as unless the video is taken by yourself). Screenshots This section will outline some of the best techniques for obtaining screenshots and uploading them to the wiki. 'YouTube videos' Just be sure to be viewing the video in the highest quality possible (720p or 1080p). If such quality options are not available, find a higher quality video. Pause at desired part where you want to take screenshot then press PrtSc on your keyboard. 'Programs' Remember not to fullscreen the video and take screencaps via Printscreen or the equivalent. This will stretch videos on larger monitors, and lead to unnecessarily large files. *'VLC Player' - To take a screenshot while viewing a video, simply click the video tab and choose "Snapshot". It will output a screenshot of the video at the time you took a screenshot into the base Pictures directory. It will have a standard VLC filename consisting of "Vlcsnap" followed by a timestamp. VLC is also excellent for YouTube videos. Simply copying the YouTube URL and hitting CTRL-V with the VLC window open will prompt the user to stream the video to VLC, making it much easier to take screenshots. *'Media Player Classic' - To take a screenshot while viewing a video, click File->Image (or press Alt+I) and enter the file name. Photos You can just upload photos directly to the wiki. Videos We recommend you to add videos from YouTube instead of uploading videos directly to Wikia, since it would take a long time to upload. To insert a video on pages, follow these steps: *Click the Video button on the right hand side of the screen (under the Add features and media). *Copy and paste the video URL into the address bar. *Set the desired video orientation and size (we recommend you to set the video to a smaller size). *Click Insert when you have finished. Please note *Files must be given descriptive names. *Files should be saved in the .png format. .png is a lossless file format, so it gives better quality images than .jpg or other formats. *Photos that were taken by yourself should be tagged with CC-BY-SA-3.0 (example below). *Make sure the video URL is valid and correct, otherwise the video may not be displayed. *To insert a video to a gallery, remove the ' ' coding of the video title. Also make sure to remove the thumb, orientation, and size (px) coding. *It is recommended that you give credit to others when you use their media (but it is not always a requirement). Media rules *'Do not insert illegal or shock media' - these kind of media are strictly prohibited, and will be permanently deleted by admins. The user will also receive a ban. *'Do not be ruthless with copyright' - in other words, do not hammer people on giving you credit. It is mean and annoying. *'Do not insert random/off-topic/non-elevator-related media on pages' - unless for blog posts. *'Do not insert fanmade media on pages' - media should be real elevators only. This does not applies on blog posts. *'Do not insert animated elevator media on pages' - once again, media should be real elevators only. This does not applies on blog posts.